1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle brake cable coupling means to permit 360.degree. or more rotation of the handle bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Initially bicycles were equiped with coaster brakes which were and are still used to brake the rear wheel of the bicycle.
Subsequently hand brakes were developed for use with bicycles. With the advent of hand brakes it was possible to apply brakes to both the front and rear wheel of the bicycle and thus assure complete stopping control. The hand brake generally utilizes a hand control or brake, mounted on the handle bar, which handle is attached to a cable extending to a pair of brake pads on opposite sides of the rear or front wheel. The brake pads are linked together by scissor links to squeeze the pads against the rim of the wheel and are spring actuated to release the pads on release of the hand control.
Up until the last few years the arrangement of the conventional hand brake with the cable extending from the handle bar down the bicycle fork to the front wheel or along the frame top bar to the rear wheel was satisfactory. The cable had sufficient play to allow the fork to be turned at an angle so the bicycle could turn corners
However, with the advent of "free style" bicycling the need for greater versitility such as the necessity of being able to turn the fork and front wheel 360.degree. became apparent. "Free Styling" is a form of bicycle acrobatics where the rider and his bicycle utilize a structure that has curved sides as might be found in a drained swimming pool or skatepark. The idea is to buildup speed so that the bicycle and rider shoot up the embankment into the air at which time the rider can engage in acrobatics which in some cases require that the front wheel be turned in a complete circle.
In order to utilize the rear brake, the cable as it moves down the stem of the handle bar and the fork of the bicycle is spaced therefrom to allow sufficient play so that on almost one 360.degree. revolution the cable will not get completely wrapped up around the stem and fork. However, even with play in the cable the front wheel cannot be continued to be turned in 360.degree. and beyond the cable will not bend and bind. Therefore, it is necessary to reverse the turn and unwind the cable.